Patient medical parameter data is acquired, collated, stored and displayed for use in providing patient clinical care in hospitals, clinics, and other healthcare delivery settings. Patient medical parameter data may include vital signs ventilator information, infusion pump data associated with fluid delivery and other data. Such patient medical parameter data is typically displayed on a patient monitoring device screen in a trend indicative chart with a time axis. This type of chart is commonly termed a Flowsheet. A patient monitoring device is usually located at a patient bedside or nursing station in a hospital ward or in an intensive care, surgical or other location and may be connected to a network such as the Internet, a LAN, a WAN or an intra-net for acquiring patient parameter data from local sources (e.g., patient attached sensors) or remote sources (e.g., a remotely stored electronic patient record). The Flowsheet is an electronic chronological chart of patient information that substitutes for a paper vital sign Flowsheet.
It is desirable that Flowsheet generation systems enable a user to examine the actual data points displayed within a parameter acquisition interval and further enable a user to edit these data points to indicate the Flowsheet is truly representative of a patient condition. The known systems for generating a Flowsheet are limited in their capabilities. Specifically, known systems provide limited support for user examination, editing validation and selection of data points of a displayed Flowsheet. A system according to invention principles addresses these limitations and derivative problems.